I Hit Rock Bottom, I Left The World
by x-MewHazzard-x
Summary: Ever since the final Battle against Deep Blue Ichigo's life just went down hill. After she's lost everything she ever had on Earth she decides to find out what she might have somewhere else. It's the worst title and summary I think I've ever comeup with
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN TMM :) Wish I did though ^_^**

* * *

><p>*~ <strong>Prologue ~<strong>*

Why had this happened to me? This wasn't supposed to happen to me!

I was meant to start a family and grow old with Aoyama-kun. I was meant to be loved by my friends and family in return for loving them so much. I was meant to lead a happy life in exchange for saving millions of others on Earth. But…here I am in Café Mew Mew's basement, after hours – after midnight – staring at a monitor because I'm more alone than ever.

"Alien! Alien!" Masha cried.

"Masha! Shh!" I hissed. Shirogane-san finding me down here was the last thing I needed; he'd start asking unwanted questions and then he'd kick me out.

I walked over to the pink puff ball and found what he was screaming about – it was conveniently what I was looking for as well. I carefully picked up the rectangular piece of glass with the single strand of hair on it. As the light hit it at an angle it lit up in a dark green colour.

"Kisshu," I whispered. I then turned to Masha and said, "I never thought I'd say this but…I'd give anything to be able to see him again. He's the only one left who might just give me the time of day."

"Ichigo?" Masha looked concerned.

"Oh, Masha, I know you're my friend and I love you very much for that," I smiled at him, hugging the little robot close to me, "It's just there's nothing left for me here anymore."

I released him and he watched as I placed the strand of hair in a glass container that was hooked up to a computer. "This button, okay?" I pointed to a red button and waited for Masha to nod. He purred as confirmation.

I stepped across the room and stopped in front of a pointed metal spear, a few cables and many wires falling from the back and – again – hooking up to the computers across the room. I took a deep breathe and then held a thumbs up to my last friend on Earth.

He pushed the button and it began.

* * *

><p><strong>Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**I call the aliens Cyniclons (from MMP). I'm sorry if that annoys any one but I like calling people by a name and it fits them – I suppose ^_^ Thanks ;)**

**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN TMM :) Wish I did though ^_^**

* * *

><p>*~ <strong>Chapter 1 ~<strong>*

I sat on the roof of my house, staring up at the twinkling stars in the sky. I was gazing at one in particular that wasn't quite what it seemed.

"Alien! Alien!" Masha chirped popping up beside me.

I laughed, petting his head gently, "Good boy."

If you were wondering, there were no aliens – there hadn't been any for six years now. My robotic furry friend however was referring to me. I was…a little different from eight months ago.

I was no longer known as Ichigo. I had failed at trying to patch up my human life and so I had realised that I needed a new life.

I had undergone a whole new transformation that night in the café's basement. My, now longer, reddish brown hair had changed to black but I had noticed a little while ago that in the light it looked dark blue – it seemed an interesting colour. My ears – probably the only thing I found quite annoying in this form – were long and pointed. My eyes had also changed colour to blood red – which I found fascinatingly odd. I was nearly unrecognisable – I just needed a change of wardrobe to support the idea of me being a Cyniclon.

Of course I nearly had a few close encounters with my old friends. But when I decided to check on them (secretly, of course) I overheard Keiichiro saying that the computers must be malfunctioning. I was pleased that they hadn't tried to look in to it anymore.

I had been using this time practising my teleportation skills and I was getting pretty good at it. The same went for my flying skills, which was still such an amazing feeling.

"Ichigo," Masha purred.

"No, Masha, I'm not Ichigo anymore, remember?" I told him.

He took a moment and then cheered happily, "Fragola! Fragola!"

I laughed loudly, "No! No! That's the Italian Ichigo! I'm using the English one."

"Strawberry!" he sang hovering around me merrily.

I giggled and then seized him in a tight hug. After a moment I stopped laughing and we both continued watching the stars, with him sitting quite happily on my lap.

"I'm going to miss you," I whispered to him. He seemed to look up at me with sad eyes, "You remember what you're going to tell Shirogane-san when you go back, right?"

"Ichigo sent Masha away. Goodbye," he exclaimed.

I nodded smiling and petted his head again, "Good boy."

* * *

><p>I remember when everything started to go wrong. It was a year after the final battle against Deep Blue.<p>

"Ichigo please don't cry –" I slammed the phone down. I couldn't care less about his excuses this time. I thought he loved me but evidently not.

Aoyama-kun had decided to move to England to study and whatnot. He told me that he would call every morning and every night. That quickly changed to every afternoon, then to every three days, then to once a week, then to once a fortnight finally steadying at once a month. But this last call had been the _'last'_ call.

"Honey, are you alright?" mom asked through the door. She had obviously heard me shouting and crying. She entered the room slowly when I didn't respond and then came to sit next to me on the bed as I cried into my knees, "Shh, its okay. It's alright, honey. Now, now. Calm down."

Work at Café Mew Mew had started to become difficult and more stressful than usual. Everything started to tick me off ten times more than it usually did and so you can imagine what happened with me and Mint on the day I got fired.

Apparently, I was making a scene and drawing attention to myself. Okay, hands up – I was – no, not for the attention but because I needed to let off some steam and Mint sitting around on her arse all day was not helping in the slightest.

I must say I regret what I said to her and to Shirogane-san. It was completely out of order and she didn't deserve to be called a snobby-arsed bitch…even if she is one. I don't even think I'll repeat what I said to Shirogane-san he really didn't deserve that at all.

I can safely say I was not a welcome guest at the café from that day forth, and because I mainly hung out with the gang there I had started to drift away from them. Of course, Mint never wanted to talk to me again, but the other four…well, they just never seemed to have the time anymore.

Those events had only occurred over two years – and they weren't the worst by far.

From the age of fifteen my life plummeted and hit a new low.

Every night I went out with new friends I didn't even like. We'd drink until three in the morning and then I'd stumble on home ending up grounded for a week because I was drunk. It never bothered me because I took no notice, the next day I'd sneak out and do it all again.

Some of the people in this new group I hung out with were drug addicts and they offered me some once. I know – what was I thinking? I was so stupid to even think twice about it! But I was sad and lonely and they told me it would make me feel good so I accepted it – big mistake!

Next thing I knew, I'd woken up in some else's house – one of the boys at that – but that wasn't what scared me. What terrified me was that a month later, after becoming paranoid and forcing myself to take a pregnancy test, I found out that I was indeed pregnant.

I broke down in tears in front of mom and she, although disappointed with the way I had fallen pregnant, comforted me and told me that she would do all she could to help. I felt slightly better, feeling closer to mom than I had done in years…that was, until dad got home. He exploded with fury and forcibly took me to terminate the pregnancy.

He never looked at me the same way and I knew that I disgusted him right down to the core. The fact that he had lost all interest in me had affected my relationship with mom too. Things at home had become awkward and I decided that I needed to move out. But by the age of sixteen, having not enough money, I could only run away.

* * *

><p>"Right," I sighed.<p>

Taking a deep breath, I stood up in my homemade Cyniclon style clothing (I had gotten the ideas from a quick recap of the saved images that were on the computers in the café's basement). I was wearing a long-sleeved black top that stopped just above my bellybutton and over that a light blue vest top that ended just above my tummy. I was also wearing a black skirt with black leggings underneath. I had bandaged up my unwounded hands and as for footwear I wore black boots similar to what I could remember of Kish's.

"I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be," I said in determination looking out at the star. I then nodded and looked to Masha, "Goodbye, Masha, thank you for everything. I love you."

He chirped sadly and nuzzled my cheek twice before flying off to Café Mew Mew. I sighed and then sprung in to the air flying toward the star which was really another world – the Cyniclon's world.

* * *

><p><strong>Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN TMM :) Wish I did though ^_^**

* * *

><p>*~ <strong>Chapter 2 ~<strong>*

One final teleportation and I found myself in a whole new world. I gasped as I looked around amazed. It seemed the sun was going down – wait! What? There were two suns, side by side just disappearing behind a distant mountain. Amazing!

I then decided to look down at the beautiful city below and smiled. "Oh my gosh! I have to explore!" With that I whizzed down toward it. There were so many Cyniclons just walking or flying around town, like me. It reminded me of Tokyo back on Earth - they weren't so different from us after all. There were mothers walking with their children. There were teens hanging out with their friends and showing off. There were even stall holders beckoning passerbys over to their stands to browse through their stock.

_I must be in a market_, I thought as one of the stalls caught my eye. I hovered over to it and looked down at the pictures of...Tokyo Mew Mew.

"Well, hello there," I looked up to a man who looked in his forties. He smiled warmly at me and so I returned the smile, "Can't say I've ever seen you around here before. From the West city?"

"Um, no," I answered unsure.

"East then, huh?" he didn't wait for me to reply, he just gestured to the items on show and said, "Tokyo Mew Mew. They assisted in the rescue of our planet, did you know?"

I felt a warm feeling spread around me. I smiled and asked even though I already knew, "Oh really? How so?"

"Haven't you heard the story?" he asked laughing, but I knew he was a little surprised.

"Well, yes I supose I have, but could you refresh my memory, please?" I asked politely.

He smiled at me and then beckoned me around the other side of the table to sit on the stool next to him. Once I was sat down comfortably he began, "Well, as you must know - and I would be absolutely shocked if you weren't aware of this, young lady - that our planet was dying."

I nodded, even though I wasn't a true Cyniclon I already knew that fact. He continued.

"Kisshu-sama being the best warrior was sent to Earth to claim it back for us," I tried my best not to react to hearing his name. _Sama? I guess they really do think highly of him, huh?_ I thought. The man carried on, "Deep Blue-sama was becoming impatient and requested for Pai-sama and Taruto-sama to assist him. The battles went on for sometime. Sadly some couldn't wait for their return being so weak and died. But just when Deep Blue-sama was about to request more help, he was awakened."

I looked down at my lap remembering that day clearly, I shivered involentarily, the nice Cyniclon didn't seem to notice as he went on with tale.

"It soon became clear to our heros that our God didn't have our lives at his best interest and was selfishly attacking the enemy. The enemy soon turned in to our heros as well and our hero of a God turned in to our enemy. With the help of Tokyo Mew Mew, the saviours were able to defeat our heartless God and save both Earth and New Earth."

"Ah, I see," I smiled happily, "So Tokyo Mew Mew aren't hated here?"

"Hated? Of course not! They saved us from death, young lady," he told me smiling back. After a moment he asked more quietly this time, "So how did you do it, Ichigo-sama?"

I gasped and looked back at him with wide eyes. He only chuckled and said, "Oh come on, dear! Everyone knows the tale off by heart and everyone knows that they are loved by all. Besides you have the same face despite the colour change and ear size."

"Oh," was all I could say. Then I asked worriedly, "Do you think Kish'll realise too?"

His smile seemed to grow, "You know when they returned and started telling us all about you, Kisshu-sama told us that you, Ichigo-sama, was the one to save his life. We thank you very much for that."

Looking around to make sure no one else had realised my true identity, I blushed and whispered, "It's not like I could've just left him there - dead. I mean, I watched him die. I hadn't realised before but he was someone I did care for. I never would have admitted that though at the time - he used to annoy me his spare time."

The middle-aged Cyniclon chuckled and held his hand out to me, "I'm Jalos, it's a priviledge to meet you."

"Oh, why thank you very much. It's very nice to meet you too," I said, accepting his hand and shaking it twice, "But could you possibly keep my identity a secret. It's Strawberry in this form."

"If that is what you wish, I will be happy to oblige," he replied, nodding happily, "So. _How_ did you come to have _our_ looks, hm? You were flying too a moment ago, weren't you?" I nodded confirming, "That means you really are a Cyniclon now, huh? How so?"

"Same way I became a mew," I told him, "They tell you about Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san?"

Jalos thought for a moment then said, "Ah yes! The one's in control of the Mew Project, yes?"

"Yes. Well, I snuck in to their lab and spliced my DNA again. So, I've still got human in me somewhere. I'm not sure about the cat genes, though, maybe," I shrugged.

"I'm curious," he told me, "Why?"

I sighed and hesitated answering the question, "After Kisshu and the other two left...my life basically...well to be quite blunt - apologising for my language at that - my life got extremely fucked up and I lost everything I ever had. I wanted to find Kish again to see if he remembered me and to know if we were still friends now. Selfish, I know."

"Hey, don't put yourself down, okay?" he said, and then told me, "Kisshu-sama will be over-joyed to have you back. It became obvious to us how much he adored you after endless comments he made about you."

I couldn't help but giggle to myself. I then sighed, "It's been six years, Jalos-san. I doubt very much that he's still thinking about me. He's obviously got someone by now, right?"

"Well," he shifted in his seat and propped his elbows up on the table, placing his chin in his hands and continued, "That's what you'd think. That was another factor that helped us all realise just how much he loved you. Whereas Pai and Taruto have been courting a few girls, none of them liking them for who they really are, Kisshu rejects all affection offered to him."

"And you think that's because of me?" I asked amazed. He smirked at me and I just rolled my eyes, "Ridiculous! Impossible!"

"What about that boy that he calls the Tree hugger?" Jalos asked with a knowing smile on his face.

I laughed and said, "He still calls him that, huh?" I then sighed and shook my head, "No. I'm not with him anymore."

"Aw, sorry, hun," he apologised for bringing him up.

"No, no. It's fine. Really! Happened years ago," I explained shaking my head as I laughed half-heartedly.

It was quiet for a few moments as some people came up to the stall and asked for the prices of some of the photos. I couldn't help but giggle after a few sales were made making Jalos smirk at me from the side. It was quite amusing how pictures of me and my old friends were actually being bought by strangers.

"So, you came all the way from Earth just to see, Kisshu-sama?" he finally asked.

_Wait a moment...Oh my!_ I thought, _He's right!_

I nodded slowly as I realised this fact myself. He then went on to ask, "If you don't mind me asking, do you have any feelings for him?"

"I already told you that," I replied looking to him with a confused expression.

He only chuckled and said, "No, I know. What I mean is, do you have any love for him?"

I took a breath to reply but then stopped. I looked down and contemplated these odd feelings I currently had. I then finally answered with, "I'm not sure...maybe...I have to see him and talk to him first."

He nodded to himself and after another few moments of silence Jalos said, "He'll know."

"Huh?" I asked.

"He'll know it's you, Ichigo-sama," Jalos winked at me. I smiled thankfully at him hoping he was right.

"Thank you, Jalos-san."

* * *

><p>It had grown dark and all stall holders had packed up their left over stock and equipment. I myself decided to help my newest friend, Jalos. When all was packed up and set, he bid me farewell and told me where to find him if I needed to talk.<p>

I next flew around the bright alien city. It looked magical at night time as well, as all the lights lit up the streets in different colours. It truly was brilliant.

"I guess the Mew Aqua worked then," I said to myself, grinning excitedly. _I wonder if he really remembers me._ With that thought I then frowned. Even if he did remember, he surely wouldn't recognise me, not like this. Jalos must have just had a good eye.

"Excuse me?" I turned to the voice that spoke and gasped.

"Taruto!" I exclaimed shocked.

"Yes?" he asked with a bewildered expression.

"Err…" I didn't know what to say. He obviously hadn't realised who I really was…hang on, then why didn't he ask how I knew his name? _OH MY GOD!_ I mentally screamed. _HE'S ONE OF THEIR SAVIOURS, YOU DUMMY! BE RESPECTFUL, BAKA!_ "Ah! I'm so sorry, Taruto-sama!"

He only laughed and said, "Err, yeah, don't worry! Um, anyway, can I ask your name please?"

"M-my name?" I repeated, and then cried, "Ah! My name! Yes! Strawberry!"

His face scrunched up thinking then he chuckled again and said, "I used to know someone called Ichigo. I used to call her a hag and then she'd get pissed and start calling me a runt! Looking back on it now, I laugh. She was the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, y'know," I couldn't help but smile also remembering those days. _Well at least one of them remembers me_, "Anyway, I heard you say something about the Mew Aqua. I'm sorry but you know what we're like with the subject."

"Y-yeah," I lied.

He noticed that I was uncertain and looked at me suspiciously while he explained, "Y'know? How protective we are of the power?"

"Oh!" I said and then smiled as I nodded, "Yeah, I know!"

"You're a little slow, no offence," he commented. I laughed feeling awkward. He then smiled and said, "Okay. Then you should know that you have to come with me now, right?"

"Err, b-but I only just got here and I don't even have anywhere to stay yet…" I stuttered looking around at the town, feeling a small amount of panic. I felt him looking at me with confusion. I sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" he repeated. He smiled and took my hand gently which surprised me, "You're obviously from the west city or the east, and you've quite clearly run away from home, huh?"

I gasped; I mean how could he tell?

"Look, after we've asked you the questions you can stay with me and my brothers, okay? But only for the night," he offered.

"Huh? Really?" I asked.

"To be quite honest, I'm quite stunned with the idea myself. It's just…I feel like I've met you before," he said narrowing his eyes at me, "Have we met before?"

"Well..." I started and then trailed off. Was it really a good idea telling him? Then again, if I was gonna tell someone it was bound to get back to him, right? "Okay, fine! You're gonna find out eventually, right? I was gonna tell you, Kish and Pai anyway!"

"Tell us what?" he asked and then asked, "Excuse me, did you just call Kish Kish?"

"Yeah, and I called you sama!" I laughed to myself.

"As you should. I'm not being big-headed or vain but -" he started.

I just rolled my eyes and cried, "Tart! It's me, you little runt!"

"What?" his eyes grew huge and he gaped at me. After a minute of awkward silence he whispered, "Ichi...b-but how? You look like me! Like Pai! Like Kish! What the hell? What the heck is going on here?"

"Can I still stay with you? Even if it's just for one night?" I asked smiling excitedly.

He nodded slowly still trying to work out what was going on, "Err, y-yeah, sure. You do realise when I said brothers I didn't mean related siblings right? I meant close friends as in Pai and -"

"And Kisshu?" I finished. He nodded again. I smiled, "That's good. I need to talk to him anyway. You know him better than anyone, besides Pai - do you think he'll remember me?"

He blinked at me twice and then laughed regaining his confidence, "Are you kidding? He'll know it's you straight away! Of course he'll be confused like me but you won't need to tell him or even hint at a clue!"

"How will he react to this, though?" I asked uncertain, "I mean it's been six years - I've changed a lot."

"And so have we, Ichigo-san," he said rolling his eyes at me.

I giggled and replied, "You seem to be more polite and a lot more well mannered - for a little runt!"

"And you seem to have blossomed in to a beautiful young woman - for an old hag," he rebounded.

We burst out laughing.

After we quietened down a bit I asked, "So first the questions and then to the house, right?"

"Nah, we don't need to ask you any questions," he told me taking my hand again, "I know _you_ mean no harm, so it's cool! C'mon!"

I hugged him tightly, "Thank you!"

He laughed surprised but hugged me back all the same.

I broke the hug and asked just out of curiosity, "You're sixteen, right? I'm nineteen next week."

"Really?" he asked, "I'm not sure if we can throw a birthday party in this short time."

"No, no. I don't want you to put yourself out. Please, people stopped celebrating my life years ago," I sighed shrugging.

"Well, I'll definitely say happy birthday to you; it's only fair. C'mon let's go," he told me as he started flying us in the direction of their home.

* * *

><p>I was sat in what seemed to be Taruto, Pai and Kisshu's lounge. I wasn't thinking about how similar the room was to my own living room – although it was much bigger – no. What I was thinking about was how much Tart had changed over the years.<p>

Taruto was now taller than me but his hair was still worn in the pigtails atop his head. The aliens must have continued their training when they got back because I could see the muscles he possessed on his exposed arms. He was wearing a red shirt and dark blue three-quarter length trousers. Part of me wondered how Pudding might react if she saw him now, the other wondered how he might react if he saw her now – after all she was a young woman now.

He had definitely changed from a young immature boy in to a sweet young gentleman – it surprised me how different his attitude was. He didn't seem like Kish when he was sixteen.

_Oh my! Kish must be twenty-two years old now! I wonder what he looks like…Wait! What? I only came to say hello! Just to say hello, right? Yeah. But he doesn't know who I am looking like this! I mean Jalos had a good eye and I had to tell Taruto! Then I'll tell Kish too if I have to! I'll tell him who I am! But what if he doesn't remember me? Okay! Everyone has said so far that he basically can't forget me but what if he really doesn't want to see me? I broke his heart, why would he want to see me again?_

"Um, hey!" I shot my head toward Tart, who was standing in the doorway. He was looking at me with concern, "Are you alright?"

"Ah! Yes, of course! I'm fine, I'm fine! I'm sorry, I was just thinking," I apologised, looking down in to my lap feeling silly.

"Oh, well I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I just thought you might like to say hello," he said walking in to the room. I looked at him confused at first until he was followed in by two others.

I shot up to my feet and _our_ eyes met. We both gasped knowing _exactly_ who the other was.

* * *

><p><strong>Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN TMM :) Wish I did though ^_^**

* * *

><p>*~ <strong>Chapter 3 ~<strong>*

_I shot up to my feet and _our_ eyes met. We both gasped knowing _exactly_ who the other was._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Think it was Kish? Think again xD I'm so evil ^_~ x**

* * *

><p>"Pai-san!" I exclaimed shocked, my eyes flickered to the unknown being beside him and then back again.<p>

Pai, now about the age of twenty-five and rather good looking if I do say so myself, smiled after calculating the situation and greeted me kindly, "What a truly unexpected yet pleasant surprise."

I smiled back at him and bowed politely, "Sorry. I would have let you know I was coming, but I didn't know how."

"That's not a problem at all. Though I must warn you to be prepared when you see Kish next," he then turned to the Cyniclon girl standing slightly behind him in a shy manner, "Thank you for coming Maria, tell your mother I will stop by tomorrow to pick up the package."

"Y-yes, Pai-sama," small little Maria bowed seemingly nervous and teleported out of the room and most likely out of the house.

"Well then, as I was saying, be prepared for when you say hello to Kish. He probably won't be able to restrain himself," Pai told me still smiling. I giggled.

"You seem happy now, Pai," I commented and then gasped, a second later, cupping my hands over my mouth apalled, "Oh god! That sounded so rude! I just meant that you seem happ-ier!"

Pai only laughed and said, "I take no offence from your comment. Back then I hadn't a reason to smile much - what with my planet dying, my parents dead, my friends in danger - but now my planet is healthy again, my friends are safe and I have a chance to try and build myself a family. I have good reason to feel happy now."

"I see," I smiled at him again, "That's good. So both of you seem to have been fine over the years...how's Kish been?"

They exchanged looks of curiosity and then looked back at me both smirking.

"What?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"I never thought I'd see the day -" Tart started.

"-That Ichigo-san expressed in an interest in our Kisshu," Pai finished.

I blushed madly and shook my head in an attempt to hide it, "No, no! I'm just being polite and considerate! It's not like I actually have feelings for him now! I just wanted to know if he's been okay! I mean what if I say something that's harmless to me but then really, really offensive to him! Or you guys! Or your whole race! I mean I wouldn't want that! I only just got here and I really don't want to be making enemies so soon! I don't even want to make any enemies at all! I just -"

"Ichigo," I stopped and looked to Pai who was still smiling. He continued, "Upstairs, third floor, fifth door on the right."

"Huh?" I tilted my head to the side slightly confused.

"You should ask him yourself," he said winking at me. I gasped and held my breath nervously as I realised what he meant. As I made my way to and out of the door, I heard him say to Tart, "Meanwhile you are going to tell me how she merged her DNA with ours."

* * *

><p>Climbing the huge stone staircases, I noted how big the house really was. It was so huge that it wasn't a house at all - in fact it was a mansion. <em>Well<em>, I thought, _being the saviours, they must be wealthy enough to afford all this, huh? How amazing._ My heartbeat seemed to rage on faster yet my footsteps crept along the floor, each foot falling slower than the last.

_Oh god!_ My foot touched the third floor_. Oh GOD!_ I turned to walk down the right. _OH GOD!_ I came face to face with the fifth door. OH MY FLIPPING GOD! I paused nervously.

I lifted my hand to knock on the thick wooden door...when it fell slightly open. I know I shouldn't have, but I peered in as my curious cat genes were getting the better of me (guess the cat was still with me after all). After my eyes briefly scanned over the features in the room, my gaze fell upon something in the bed - someone. I crept in silently, carefully shutting the door behind me and tip-toed over to the side of his sleeping form.

"Kisshu," I whispered. Not to wake him but to confirm my thoughts that this was him - right here in front of me.

I smiled to myself studying the more mature look of his facial features. One of my hands subconsciously drifted up over the edge of the bed and toward his face. I brushed a few strands of his green hair out of my view of his face and then gently traced his cheek with the tips of my fingers. Taruto looked good and Pai looked pretty cool too but Kish was...well...hot!

_If this is what he looks like now_, I thought, _what about when he's awake?_

As if on cue, his eyes shot open and in an instant he had disappeared from the bed and reappeared over me, pinning me down to the ground. A few fearful, confusing seconds later and his eyes shot even wider than they had been before he asked, "Ichigo?"

"Hi, Kish," I smiled up at him sheepishly.

He stared at me in disbelief for what felt like ages, "You look...why do you look...Ichigo?"

"I wanted to see you again," I answered simply and then added, "This was the only way I could thing of."

"You did this for us?" he asked referring to him, Tart and Pai.

I blushed deeply and looked away when I admitted, "Well, yeah, I guess I wanted to see them too but mainly...for you."

I glanced back at him worried what his facial expressions were going to portray. He was still staring in disbelief, "I don't...you can't...this is another dream. It has to be." He concluded getting up.

"What?" I cried disappointed. I scrambled to my feet and followed him as he sat back on the bed. I stood next to him as he spread out and placed his hands behind his head glaring up at the ceiling, "And there's me thinking you'd be happy to see me again!"

I felt tears start to roll silently down my pale cheeks. He grimaced looking away and sighed, "I am but...this always happens, Ichigo. I always wake up at the best part and find out you're not really here with me at all."

"Well I am this time!" I almost shouted.

"I've heard it before," he mumbled still looking away from me.

I climbed on to the bed with him and sat on his lap which seemed to surprise him enough to make him look at me again, "But this time it's the truth!" I then contemplated this next sentence before hissing it angrily in his face, "I swear Kish...if you don't kiss me soon I'll...I'll...I'll fucking kiss you myself!"

With that said I didn't wait for him to oblige to my wishes. I practically smashed my lips in to his and he, without hesitation, accepted it wrapping his strong arms around me. One arm curled around my waist while the other moved up from my shoulders and around to cup my cheek. My own hands tangled in his hair as my eyes drifted shut from the passion.

He broke the kiss then and my eyes opened to look up at him. He was smirking down at me, "Hey, koneko-chan. Miss me?"

"Nya!" I meowed and licked the corner of his lips asking for more - which he seemed more than happy to present me with.

* * *

><p>A few amazing passhion-filled hours later and we were lying in each others arms in the middle of his bed. I nuzzled in to his bare chest and smiled contently.<p>

"Ichigo, you don't know how happy I am right now," Kish whispered in to my hair. I shifted position that we could looked in to the each others eyes when we spoke.

"I'm so sorry," I told him with a sad smile playing at my lips.

"You're not going back are you?" he asked fear clearly shown in his face. He then groaned, "Oh! If this is another dream-"

"No!" I giggled placing a reasuring, comforting hand on his chest as I explained, "I've been very selfish for only realising how much you mean to me now. I'd like to apologise and ask for you to forgive me."

"Selfish?" he repeated and then leaned his face closer to mine as I added.

"I'd probably do anything," I said.

"Probably?" he repeated smirking now, "Anything?"

"Within reason!" I shouted, knowing just what the perverted alien was thinking.

He laughed softly and then carressed my cheek softly as he whispered to me, "Say you're mine."

I stared back at him for a few moments letting the deep feelings that clinged to those spoken words sink in. I then nuzzled in closer to him and whispered back full of love, "I'm yours, Kisshu-sama...and only yours."

I felt him shudder beside me before he captured my lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter. Short chapter. Ends rather suddenly - I know ^^". I apologise.**

**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN TMM :) Wish I did though ^_^**

* * *

><p>*~ <strong>Chapter 4 ~<strong>*

That first day had gone by pretty fast. Nothing much had happened - except for laying in the arms of the alien I loved. Yeah, I know...I only intended on visiting him to see if we could still be friends - so then I guess being lovers was a bonus, huh? Heh!

When it was very late - almost extremely early - with the three moons high in the sky, I got changed in to some nightwear that Pai had quite considerately presented me with. When I accepted them with a pleased yet questioning gaze, he told me that he had noticed that I had no luggage with me. I thanked him politely, and then again for the shelter, and then again for the dinner that I had shared with them earlier that day. In the end, I couldn't help myself and I hugged him!

That was probably one of the things that six years ago I never thought I'd ever do – hug Pai. So I suppose that him looking rather surprised yet happy afterwards was a bonus.

I got in to the warm bed and sighed contently smiling to myself as I looked up at the high ceiling. I giggled to myself merrily and laid there for a few moments. I then shot up to a sitting position and smiled devilishly at my reflection in the mirror, across the room, as a thought came rushing to the surface of my mind.

_Hm, though it's rather obvious, I should go ask him if we really are lovers now, _I then thought as I stood up out of bed, _Oh, Ichigo! You're just making an excuse to go see him again!_

I decided to teleport in to his bedroom but when I appeared he wasn't there. My face fell, disappointed, and I folded my arms across my chest as I heaved a heavy sigh.

Just then two strong arms weeved themselves around my waist and pulled me closer to their owner as he cooed in my ear, "What's my pretty kitty doing in my bedroom then?"

I giggled and turned around in his arms answering his question with a deep kiss.

He was the first to break the kiss, "Did I really have to wait eight years for this, koneko-chan?"

"It took me a while to realise my feelings, Kisshu-sama," I purred, trying to sound seductive.

I guess it worked because he had to take a moment to keep his breathing under control, "S-sama?"

"I love you," I whispered to him and waited for his reply.

He smiled overjoyed and his hold on me tightened as he replied, "Thank you, Ichigo, I love you too - so, so much."

"I know you do," I linked my hands behind his neck and continued to smile up at him, "I thank you very much for that."

* * *

><p>It had been the best choice I had ever made in my entire life. Ten years on and I was still with Kisshu, we had been bound together - which was like the equivalent of a human wedding. That - and we also had our children.<p>

Honey - nearly ten years old (conceived on the day we were reunited), named for the golden honey colour of her eyes which she had inherited from her father. She had my human hair colour - a reddish brown - and she let it flow to the middle of her back.

Cookie - eight years old. He had always been small for his age and he was so very cute. He had cherry coloured eyes and he had short green hair which I used to tie up in Taruto's style to make the family laugh - oh yes, we were all a family, Pai and Taruto included.

Our last child, our youngest child was Sugar - five years old. She had dark sapphire hair which seemed to stick out in odd places and - being the reason for her name - sugar pink eyes. She had surprised us a bit; we had expected either amber, red or brown but instead she had my mew coloured eyes which definitely confirmed that the cat was still with me.

Yes, my life on Earth had been ruined beyond repair. Completely shattered hope. So when I had the brilliant idea of splicing my own DNA again - without really understanding the dangers - and flying across the galaxy without knowing what I'd find...well, someone must have been watching over me the whole time either that or I was insanely stupid and extremely lucky.

Either way I'd like to say thank you for giving me a second chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy short story finished ¬¬ Sorry, guys...not much to hope for - I know...but thanks for reading all the same ;)<strong>

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


End file.
